Rojo Corazón
by AlejandraO
Summary: Serie de one shots Jisbon. 2ª Capítulo "Suave Melodía de Tormenta y Saxofón": Lisbon esta buscando a Jane y cuando se encuentran comparten un momento de intimidad.
1. Siete años, una vida

**Disclaimer: **Mió y solo mió. Sí. me he hecho un cambio de sexo por lo que ahora soy Bruno Heller y soy Jisbon xD

**A/N: **. Serán una serie de One Shots con ideas que se me pasen por la cabeza en un momento dado, pero solo aquellas que me hagan suspirar o me pongan una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, o sea, Jane y Lisbon (Jisbon) porque no puede ser de otro modo.

Puede que se dejen muchos detalles a la interpretación, no lo sé. Tened en cuenta que estos one shots yo los concibo como si fueran una escena de uno de los capítulos en la serie; por lo que no me importa en absoluto la escena anterior que los ha podido posicionar en la situación que narro o la escena posterior.

Este One shot concreto he de decir que me vino a la mente estando acostada en la cama con la mente entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Gracias que a la mañana siguiente recordé la idea porque si no este fic ahora mismo no existiría. Siento que otras muchas ideas ya se las llevo el viento. Espero ahora poder escribirlas siempre.

Disfruten y espero que os alegre el corazón shipper.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete años, una vida.<strong>

(…)

Un año después.

Tras dos arduas horas de trayecto, por fin hacían entrada en el cementerio. El día es caluroso, como siempre, imposible de decir que día hizo más calor ¿ayer u hoy? Qué más daba, el día era precioso lleno de vida, el verde de la naturaleza acaparaba toda su visión, y sus oídos se relajaron ante el sonido de una leve respiración y del canto de algún pájaro aquí o allá.

Mientras Patrick Jane bajaba del coche no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia mientras dejaba escapar el aíre contenido de los pulmones. No quería estar nervioso, él no. La tristeza se había ido ocupada ahora solo por recuerdos buenos y felices; la sangre ya quedo en el olvido. Su corazón se aceleró ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Rodeó el coche con paso acelerado; la emoción y los nervios lo inundaban. Abrió la puerta trasera derecha del coche y se inclino introduciendo medio cuerpo dentro del mismo para recuperar su pequeña joya. La pequeña sonrió a su padre feliz ante la idea de estar en sus brazos. Había estado todo el trayecto dormida, como hipnotizada por el pequeño vaivén del coche hasta que el motor fue apagado y sus ojos verdes chispeantes de vida se abrieron automáticamente deleitando a su padre con un bella sonrisa en su boca sin dientes e inundada de babas y, dando un pequeño grito de alegría. A estas alturas Jane pensaba que tenía que empezar seriamente a plantearse el comprarse un babero tamaño maxi para sí mismo, y no para su hija.

La pequeña de cuatro meses agitaba los brazos y piernas redonditas bajo el vestido primaveral, mientras Jane la acomodaba contra su torso.

- ¿Estás lista cariño? Llego el momento. –Jane le decía mientras le daba pequeños besos por sus mofletes regordetes. Como única respuesta para su agrado, la pequeña estalló en júbilo sabedora de las fiestas que le ofrecía su padre para su deleite.

Jane caminó lentamente con su hija en brazos hasta llegar a su destino. Unas flores secas descansaban en el suelo. Jane no necesito pensar mucho para saber quien las ha dejado allí, Danny. Miró las tumbas un momento mientras alguna imagen de su antigua vida se colaba en su mente.

- Hola chicas. Yo… - Había ensayado mentalmente varias veces lo que iba a decir, y ahora simplemente no se acordaba de una sola palabra. Sentía que la angustia comenzaba a crecerle dentro del pecho y, el pánico y miedo a extenderse.

La pequeña se percató de la agitación de su padre estando bajo sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien. En ese instante Jane reparó en el pequeño cambio que se producía en su estado de ánimo, pasando de las chispeantes risas con babas al silencio mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Gracias cariño. - Le dijo a su pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza cubierta con una pequeña mata de pelo negro. – Gracias por guiarme. – La niña le sonrió, exclamando con un pequeño gorgoteo y un poderoso _"Ta, ta, ta, taaaaaaaa", _sintiendo de nuevo la alegría de verse amada. Jane tomó aíre y sonrió tímidamente, preparado para despedirse. _– _Hola Ángela, hola mi pequeña Charlotte. Os presento a Adrianne, mi hija. Yo… quería presentaros a la razón por la que hoy sonrío, mi razón de vivir, mi razón de seguir adelante cada día intentando no cometer los mismos errores que con vosotras. Os hecho mucho de menos y no hay día en que no me pregunte cómo sería si estuvierais aquí, pero ahora soy infinitamente feliz y tengo que dejar que os marchéis. Me gustaría, si estáis ahí y me podéis escuchar, que me perdonéis. No os cuide bien, y os fuisteis… no puedo borrar lo que paso y ahora soy feliz cuando vosotras estáis ahí por mis acciones y yo aquí. – Una lágrima resbalaba inocente por la mejilla de Jane. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos acuosos. – Os quiero tanto…

Una mano calidad se posó en su brazo descubierto donde la manga de la camisa tenía remangada hasta el codo. Dio un pequeño sobresalto pues no se había percatado de su llegada. Giró lentamente hacía la izquierda para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que le sonreían. La otra mano de Lisbon se deslizó por la cara de su marido y con el dedo pulgar limpió cualquier rastro de agua desprendida por los ojos de él.

- Te mereces ser feliz. –Lisbon interrumpió sus palabras, mientras Jane apoyaba la mejilla contra la mano de Lisbon que permanecía en su cara; buscando el calor de la comprensión y el amor. – Te quiero. – Sentenció Lisbon.

- Te quiero. – Jane le devolvió sus palabras girando mínimamente su cara y posó un beso en la mano que Lisbon mantenía en su cara. Entonces se inclinó brevemente y la besó de forma suave en los labios intentando trasmitir todo el amor y gratitud que sentía por ella.

La pequeña Adrianne se sentía excluida, aún estando en medio de ambos sujetada por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Así que decidió que era el momento de hacerse notar propinando un fuerte chillido lleno de alegría al mismo tiempo que agitaba los pequeños pero regordetes brazos contra los hombros de su padre, ganando así la atención de ambos y siendo premiada por una pequeña pedorreta de su madre en uno de sus muslos que no hizo más que aumentar su risa.

- Creo que finalmente voy a tener que comprar dos baberos tamaño maxi.

**Fin.**

**Mi final perfecto para la serie.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No se si se ha entendido mi idea de _"Un año después"_. Básicamente, se puede situar esos puntos suspensivos del principio _"(...)" _al final de la séptima temporada, donde en los últimos cinco minutos del capítulo nos muestran el _"Un año después_" y así comenzaría la escena que he relatado y habéis leído, dando final a la serie El Mentalista.

**Próximo**: Ni idea, ya puede ser una semana, un mes, dos meses... dependerá de donde me lleve la imaginación y/o mi corazón shipper poniendo a Jane y a Lisbon donde quiero verlos.

Alejandra O.


	2. Suave Melodía de Tormenta y Saxofón

****Disclaimer:** **Bla, bla, bla, bla.

**A/N:**Aquí va mi segundo One Shot. Me he quedado muy contenta con él.

La escena que describo esta basada en una parecida en el libro _"Matar para contarlo"_ de Linda Howard. Bueno, básicamente leí la escena en el libro, y acabe soñando con Jane y Lisbon haciendo algo parecido.

Disfruten y espero que os alegre el corazón shipper (Jisbon)

* * *

><p><strong>Suave Melodía de Tormenta y Saxofón.<strong>

Lisbon avanzaba por los pasillos del CBI, mirando en el interior de cada habitación con la que se cruzaba por si acaso lo veía. Si alguien la vio a esas horas de la tarde como un perro sabueso, nadie le presto atención, era el día a día, su rutina. Hasta que finalmente llego a su destino.

- ¿Jane? ¿Estás ahí? – Eran las últimas horas de la tarde cuando Lisbon entró en el ático del CBI, o mejor dicho la oficina de su consultor Patrick Jane. Hacía calor, mucho calor. El ambiente estaba cardado de humedad, lo que hacía que el cuerpo humano sudara continuamente dejando una sensación pegajosa en la piel; y lo único que quería era marcharse a casa y darse un baño con agua fría. Al único que parecía no afectarle aquella ola de calor era a Jane. Llevaba un rato buscándolo para que le firmara unos papeles relacionados con la última queja recibida y parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Por supuesto no estaba en el ático.

Lisbon resoplo. Estaba exasperada, quería marcharse a casa, y encima aquel calor que parecía que le oprimía el pecho y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Estaba anocheciendo, y necesitaba esos papeles firmados cuanto antes. _"Maldito Jane"_se dijo. Sabía que no podía echarle la culpa del tiempo, solo le faltaba escuchar que también tenía "poderes" para cambiarlo a su antojo.

La puerta de la pequeña terraza estaba abierta. Ahí fuera solo había unos metros para que los trabajadores de mantenimiento pudieran trabajar cuando tenían que hacer revisiones o algo se estropeaba, como tuberías, el aire acondicionado, etc. Eso sí, las vistas eran espectaculares. Se acerco a la puerta y se apoyo en el marco con un suspiro mientras notaba una pequeña brisa de aire fresco que la obligo a cerraros ojos de forma instintiva por el placer. Oyó que empezaba a tronar y abrió los ojos justo cuando también comenzaban a verse relámpagos. Sí, se acercaba una tormenta de verano. Venían tan rápido como se iban. Y Lisbon cerró los ojos de nuevo dejándose envolver por los sonidos.

Jane entró en su ático. También él tenía calor, aunque no lo aparentaba salvo por las mangas remangadas por encima de los codos, el pelo un poco húmedo y el pequeño enrojecimiento del color de sus mejillas. Tiró la chaqueta y el chaleco al camastro que había improvisado y entonces la vio. Estaba apoya contra el marco de la puerta de la pequeña terraza absorta en su mundo y pensamientos, ni siquiera lo escucho entrar. Se quedo unos segundas mirándola mientras se preguntaba que fluía en esos momentos por su menrte. Él también escucho como la tormenta se acercaba cargada de relámpagos y truenos. Decidió moverse y se acerco con cautela hacía la puerta, se puso a su lado imitando su postura apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Dejo pasar unos segundos disfrutando de su ventaja y la paz que sentía.

- ¿Parece que va a llover en cualquier momento? – dijo a modo de saludo. Lisbon no pudo por menos que reaccionar sobresaltada. No lo había escuchando llegar. Lo miro, sin pronunciar respuesta. Tenía una mirada brillante como pocas veces vista, que hacía que las entrañas se le encogieran de puro placer. Volvió la vista al anochecer, a los relámpagos y truenos.

Los segundos pasaban, quizás minutos. Ninguno parecía tener la intención de mirar el reloj o hacer el mínimo movimiento; ella de que le firmara los papeles y marcharse a casa, y él de abrir la bocaza y espantarla.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron caer, suaves, finas, controladas. El techo que cubría la terraza los protegía, no podían mojarse, por ello siguieron apoyados en el marco de la puerta, cada uno a un lado dejándose envolver por la suave melodía de Tormenta. La lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez más fuerte y agresiva, siempre acompañada de los relámpagos y truenos. Aunque el techo les protegía, no impedía que se filtrase el agua y poco a poco se estaba empezando a encharcar el suelo a sus pies.

De pronto se oyó la melodía de un saxofón, probablemente de algún edificio cercano donde quizás su dueño estaba componiendo una canción, acompañado con los instrumentos que producen el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia golpeando contra tejados, coches, ventanas, etc. No se pronunciaban palabras, ambos parecían estar hipnotizados por los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos. Se sentían bien, en paz, tranquilos, ausentes de la vida, la realidad, papeles de oficina. Solo el sonido y él. Solo el sonido y ella.

- Vamos a bailar. Quítate los zapaos y calcetines. – Jane no preguntó, ni esperaba respuesta. Ya estaba agachado soltando las cordoneras de sus zapatos y quitándoselos, viniendo después los calcetines. Lisbon lo miraba sin mover un solo musculo y antes de darse cuenta Jane le tendía la mano y ella la agarraba para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio mientras repetía las acciones anteriores de Jane. Si se paraba a pensar, seguramente huiría hacía su despacho, pero la Tormenta la mantuvo, dando un paso adelante, hacía Jane.

Parecía que sus cuerpos tuvieran vida propia. Jane no comprendía de donde salía el valor para disfrutar del momento y Lisbon para dejarse llevar. Jane tomo ambas manos de Lisbon, la alzo contra sí y la condujo al centro de la terraza. Ambos iban con los pies desnudos sobre el charco formado por el agua que se filtraba. A pesar de la lluvia, seguía haciendo calor, la fina camisa de Lisbon se le pegaba a la piel, al igual que la de Jane a él. Sus torsos estaban pegados, las piernas prácticamente entrelazadas, las manos de Jane en sus caderas, los brazos de Lisbon alrededor del cuello de él. Y la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Sus cuerpos se mecían lentamente, sus ojos no, hechizados por aquella maravillosa suave melodía de Tormenta y Saxofón.

Tan de repente como vino, se fue. La Tormenta se alejaba quizás en busca de otras dos almas solitarias para unirlas. Y el sonido del saxofón ceso. Da igual se dijeron en su interior, pues el recuerdo de los pies chapoteando en el agua, el lento movimiento de un cuerpo en los brazos del otro, la mirada brillante, vivaz, llena de promesas , y esa perfecta melodía no se olvidan fácilmente. Y de igual forma que se fue, otras tormentas vendrán, amenizadas con un saxofón para unirlos nuevamente.

Sus cuerpos se separaron y automáticamente entraron dentro. Si había vergüenza o miedos, no se apreciaba.

- Gracias. –. Ambos sabían que esa simple palabra escondía más que unos papeles firmados.

- Sí. Buenas noches Lisbon.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ya tengo el corazón revoloteando de nuevo 3<p>

**Próximo**: Ni idea, ya puede ser una semana, un mes, dos meses... dependerá de donde me lleve la imaginación y/o mi corazón shipper poniendo a Jane y a Lisbon donde quiero verlos.


End file.
